Forever
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Emily and Hanna have been together for three years and tonight is their anniversary. Spencer has feelings for Emily but isn't a threat to them. What happens when Hanna says something stupid? Will Emily forgive her in time? Or break up with her?


One-Shot.

What happens when your best friend is jealous of your relationship? What do you do? Hanna and Emily have been dating for almost three years and Spencer couldn't be more jealous. Even though Emily and Hanna know that Spencer wants to be with Emily, they see that Spencer is their best friend and she means no harm. Let's see what happens when Hanna makes a comment about Spencer that upsets Emily. Will they have their special night? Or will Hanna ruin everything? _

Hanna's POV.

I can't believe Emily and I have been together for three years. We admitted how we felt about one another in the summer of freshman year. So at the start of Sophmore year we were the "it" couple of Rosewood High.

Mine and Emily's relationship is as easy as breathing. We aren't one of those couples that has to be touching each other at all times, or kisses every five seconds, or has to go out to nice restaurants every night. We are content with sitting in my bedroom on separate beds, sometimes in one, reading and listening to music. I love Emily so much, and I can't see myself without her. Today is out three year anniversary, but we aren't having a romantic dinner or anything. This year we wanted something simple so we decided to have a small little dinner in my kitchen and just watch a movie. We're simple girls. Nothing else to it.

"Hanna, where is my green t-shirt?" Emily asks me. Yeah, she is still staying with me. My mom doesn't mine that we are together and share a bedroom, because she trusts us.

"I think I saw it in the laundry room babe." I replied.

"Really? I could've swore I hung it in the closet…."

"Nooooo, you left it in the laundry room. Remember? I walked in wearing just my bikini and we, uh, disappeared for the rest of the day?" I giggled.

"Oh. Now I remember." Emily smiled.

Emily walked downstairs and I turned back to my magazine. Did I ever tell you that Emily is super-hot? She is a freaking goddess. I mean she is like the most beautiful woman is the world, and she does it effortlessly.

"Hey Han!" Emily called from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Call Aria and Spence and see if they want to get a lift to school."

"Okay!" I call back. I pull my phone out and dial Aria's number and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I heard Aria's voice answer.

"Hey Aria, do want a lift to school?"

"Um, no thanks. My mom is taking me." Aria answered.

"That's cool. Well, we'll see you at school then." I sighed.

"Sure. Bye." Aria hung up ending our short phone call. Now to call Spencer. I know what you're all thinking, how do I still like Spencer when she wants to get with my girlfriend? It's simple. I know what it's like to not have Emily even though you really want her. When she was dating Ben I wanted to kill myself from envy. I know that Spencer means no harm and wouldn't do anything to harm our relationship. After the phone rang about three times a panting Spencer answered the phone.

"Spencer?"

"yeah, sorry I was downstairs and had to run up the stairs to get the phone." She apologized.

"Oh, Em wants to know if want a lift to school. You know sense your car in getting detailed." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds way better than Melissa driving me." Spencer chuckled.

"Cool, so we'll be there in like ten?"

"Sounds great, see you there." Spencer said before hanging up.

I felt the bed sink in a little and I turned my head to see Emily sitting there looking amazing. I lean in a kiss her lightly on the lips. Things quickly got heated and I didn't waste time putting my tongue into her mouth making her moan into mine. She gets me so worked up, so fast. I just love her so much. I cant wait till tonight. I have a surprise for her and I can't wait to see her face.

I start to kiss down her neck and she pulls me closer only to push me a way a second later.

"Baby, we can't do this now. We have to get to school." Emily said and I pouted.

"But baby, I want you so bad." I said using my best puppy dog face.

"I know, but we have to get an education. And plus we gotta get Spencer" Emily said. That's when something in my body set off. Jealousy took over my body and I exhaled sharply.

"So now Spencer is more important than I am?" I snapped. Once the words were out of my mouth I regretted them instantly.

"excuse me?" Emily shot back.

"No, sweetie I didn't mean that!" I apologized reaching for her hand, but she pulled it back before I could touch her hand.

"No, are you seriously asking me if I like Spencer as more than a friend?"

"Baby, I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"NO! Just drive me to school and leave me alone for the rest of the day!" Emily shouted storming out of the room and down the stairs. Seconds later I heard the door slam.

"Great, now she's pissed." I whispered to myself letting the tears fall. This wasn't the first fight we got into for me being stupid, but it is the first time she walked away from me. I really screwed up this time. I one quick motion I hopped off my bed and grabbed my bag, racing down the stairs and out to my car. I found Emily and Spencer sitting in my car talking while Emily was crying. I felt so bad for being the reason for her tears. I officially hate myself.

"I just can't believe she would say that." Was the last thing Emily said before I climbed into the car. I tried to reach for her hand again, but she pulled away and pulled her seatbelt on. She was sitting in the back seat with Spencer and Spencer had an angry look on her face the whole way to school. The worst part was when she scurried out of the car as fast she could when we parked in the school parking lot. We've never stayed mad at each other for more than a couple minutes.

"Wow, nice Hanna." Spencer spat sarcastically.

"Look, Spence I don't usually mind you knowing about our fights, but right now this is between me and my girlfriend." I spat back.

"Hanna, you basically said you didn't trust her! I know my feelings for Emily aren't exactly a secret, but you know that I would never interfere with your relationship!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, when Jenna used to look at Toby while you were together, didn't you used to feel as if she would snatch him away from you?"

"Maybe, but that was different. They were actually intimate at one point. Me and Emily have never had that. She loves you!"

I sighed and rushed after my girlfriend hoping to find her and sort all this out. This had gotten out of hand and I honestly cannot wait until it's all over. I know it's only been about twenty minutes since out argument, but we've NEVER been mad at each other this long

"Hey Mona, have you seen Emily?" I ask my best friend Mona.

"Oh, you're looking for her? I just saw her run by with tears in her eyes looking for someone. I thought someone had hurt her and she was looking for you." Mona shrugged.

"Yeah someone did hurt her. It was me, and I'm so totally sorry. Now I've gotta make this up to her by the time it's time for our dinner, but its gonna be hard." Mona's face went from confused, to shocked, to angry.

"You better go fix this then! If you and Emily break up then I'll kill you! You guys are the perfect couple!" Mona shouted. When she said the words "Break up" my heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't break up with me over this right?

"You don't think she'll break up with me right?" I asked, new tears in my eyes.

"I don't know, but you need to fix it before she does!" Mona said and pushed me in the direction that Emily went. I ran into the one place I knew she would be…the pool. I ran as fast as I could to the pool arriving shortly after. I saw her sitting with her legs in the water and her head down. I quietly made my way over to her sitting next to her and pulling her body into mine. This time she didn't pull away or fight me, but she laid her head on my shoulder and cried.

"Why don't you trust me Hanna?" She sobbed. My heart wrenched at how broken she sounded.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you; I was just jealous and horny. I honestly never meant to make it seem like didn't trust you. Once the words were out, I regretted them but I couldn't take them back. I'm sorry." I apologized and kissed her head multiple times. She stopped crying and looked into my eyes. When chocolate brown met sky blue, I knew I was forgiven.

"I believe you, you're forgiven. But you have a lot of kissing up to do." She smiled softly.

"Well, let me start with this one then." I said and kissed her gently on the mouth. I love her so much.  
>_<p>

After school and a lot of apologizing, I found myself standing in front of my mirror practicing what I was gonna say tonight. My little speech had to be perfect or the whole night would be ruined. I looked down at my hands and noticed them shaking. Why am I so nervous? It makes no sense. Emily and I have been together for three years. There was absolutely no reason so be nervous.

"Hanna, are you hanging out with Emily tonight?" My mom asked walking into my bedroom.

"Yeah, it's our anniversary." I smiled.

"I know, and that's why I made plans to stay over a friend's house so you guys can have some privacy." She smiled back. This is why I love my mom. No mom in the world would do that. Let her daughter and her girlfriend have the house alone on their anniversary night.

"Thanks mom. I love you." I walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"I love you too sweetie."

"No mom, I seriously love you so much. You've let me do so much with Emily that most moms wouldn't even dare to do. You let my girlfriend live with us, you give us the house to ourselves when we want it, you make up excuses to our friends when we want to be alone. You're the best mom ever." I said hugging her again.

"Thank you honey. I really appreciate you saying all that. Um, Where is Emily?" She asked looking around.

"She is at Aria's doing homework" I replied.

"What are you girls doing tonight?"

"We are watching our favorite movie, the Notebook, and making homemade pizza. Then we are going to have our favorite dessert. Chocolate covered strawberries." I smiled wide.

"I love that you two are so simple. Most couples go out to an expensive dinner for their third year anniversary, but not you girls."

"Yeah, but I do have a huge surprise for Em."

"Really what is it?" She asked excitedly. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small box. Inside there was two silver band rings that had "Forever" written on the inside. Mom gasped and covered her mouth.

"You're proposing?" She shouted.

"WHOA! NO!" I responded loudly. We definitely not ready for that. Mom sighed and took a deep breath after that.

"These are promise rings. Basically they are place holders for an engagement ring. If she says yes to my promise I give her the ring until I propose." I smiled and so did she.

"Wow, so who is the other one for?"

"Well, me. If she feels the same way she can give me this one as a symbol of her heart."

"Wow, I raised a romantic. How did you pay for these?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I had a few Coach purses that were last season. I had to get rid of them and I made like $600 for them."

"Awesome sweetie. I'm gonna get going, but call me if you need anything. Also Hanna, I know this is awkward, but don't stay up all night doing "things" okay? School tomorrow." She pointed at me sharply.

"Okay mom, let's not talk about this." I winced.

"I'm just saying. Okay, bye kiddo. Have fun." She smiled and walked downstairs to leave. I sighed and returned to the mirror. Trying to perfect the speech is gonna take a while.  
>_<p>

Emily and I had just finished dessert and we are cuddling on the couch. Emily seemed so peaceful and I wanted to hold her all day long.

"Wow, I cannot believe we have been together for three years." Emily whispered.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like I'm still that chubby ninth grader that stared at you while we changed into our pajamas at sleepovers." I laughed and so did she.

"I remember that. I always thought I was because you liked my undies." Emily giggled.

"I did like your undies. My favorite times were when you forgot that you had a thong on. I stared at your ass from the moment you had your pants off to the second you had your pajamas on." I said running my hands over her firm butt.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I remember watching you sleep for hours at those sleepovers. You just looked so beautiful."

"Yeah I know. I woke up a few times, but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

"Thank you. I would have died if you would've woken up." She giggled again. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her so softly I wasn't even sure our lips touched. I love her so much. I guess it's the perfect time for my present.

"Emily, I love you so much. I just want to tell you that these past three years have been the best three years of my life. Not many people get to say that they are in a relationship with their best friend. I was always scared that Allison was gonna tell you that I was in love with you, but she never did. I wanted to tell you and when I actually got a chance to I would chicken out. When you came out of the closet in freshman year I had the courage to tell you, completely sure that you were gonna reject me. I'm just so happy that you're mine and no one else's." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad too baby." She smiled not saying anything else because she knew I had more to say.

"And, all I ever want to do is hold you and kiss you all day long. When you aren't with me I can't eat or sleep. I can't even breathe when you aren't here, because you are the air I breathe. I just love you so much and that's why I want to give you this…" I pulled out the little black velvet box. She gasped and covered her mouth just like my mom did earlier. I mentally laughed and cleared my throat getting ready to talk more.

"Now, these aren't engagement rings, but they're promise rings. This is my promise that I will replace this ring with an engagement ring when we're ready. On the inside I got "Forever" engraved in them, because I know that this is forever Em. You're my forever." I said looking her in the eyes again. She had tears running down her face by now, and her hand was still over her mouth.

"So Emily Fields, will you accept my promise?' I asked. She nodded and wiped her tears off her face. I pulled one of the rings out of the box and placing it on her left ring finger. She looked at the sliver band for several seconds before attacking my lips with hers. The kiss was so passionate that I felt as of the temperature had gone up at least fifty degrees. Once we pulled away she looked at the other ring.

"Who is that for?" She asked confused

"Well beautiful, this one belongs to you until you decide that I am worthy to hold your heart. It doesn't have to be right now because I know…." I started before I was cut off by another kiss.

"You ramble when you're nervous." She giggled once we pulled away. She took the ring out the box and slipped it one my left ring finger.

"My heart had been yours since 7th grade when you sat at my lunch table for the first time. I had the biggest crush on you then and I gave my heart to you in that moment." She said and I smiled widely.

"I love you." I said placing my forehead against hers.

"I love you too. Forever." She said grabbing my left hand with hers.

"Forever."  
>_<p>

I hope you liked this. I really enjoyed writing this oneshot. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll start a new story using this. I enjoy Hanna/Emily and Ashley/Shay! If someone writes me a oneshot I'll try and write another oneshot for you guys. I know that I've been slow about "Remaining Together" But I promise I'll update each week end. Next week is my spring break so I'll probably have a new episode every other day! Check out the stories "Something New" by insanereader101 and "Secret Truths" my Fender18! They're both great stories! Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


End file.
